


Meat and the Moon

by ShadowoftheLamp



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Vampire AU, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: A typical night on the full moon for Ryou and Bakura.





	Meat and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justapal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapal/gifts).



Ryou had been sixteen and a half for four years now.

All vampires weren’t hundreds of years old- he’d been turned recently enough that it was still odd realizing that the scraps of baby fat on his cheeks and the smattering of freckles across his cheeks and the burn on the back of his thumb would never fade.

He was still young enough that he fit in with teenagers just fine, but old enough that sometimes he felt like one of the movie vampires that who hid in castles had the right idea.

Of course, they didn’t have the certain someone that he did.

“Get your face off my counter.”

“Get your counter out from under my face.” Bakura’s ears flicked, beanie hat tossed over to the coffee table like it always was when he came home. It was the day of the full moon, so he was more wolfish than usual. “Tell me you brought-”

“Yes, I brought the meat.” Ryou held up the bags full of raw steak and ground hamburger, as well as a few blood bags he’d managed to sneak out of the local hospital that were a day from expiring.

Bakura grinned with large teeth. “Have I ever told you I adore you?”

“Usually after I feed you.” Ryou said, but he was smiling too. Bakura’s pack had been split up by a forest fire, and Ryou had found him scavenging for scraps and taken him in, curious about another paranormal creature.

He dropped the bags on the counter, and Bakura’s tail wagged, drool leaking out of his mouth. Ryou pulled out his bags of blood, placing one in the freezer, then took a bite out of the steak, chewing and wiping at the red droplets that slid down his lip. “Dig in.”

Bakura did, having enough foresight to at least grab a fork. He always processed raw meat better just before the full moon, and Ryou laughed to watch him him dig in. As Bakura enjoyed his dinner, Ryou carefully opened one of the blood bags and began to suck at it.

“Mmm, it’s more frozen than usual…”

“I hurried home.” Ryou said. “The clouds looked like they were about to clear up and I didn’t have a good enough umbrella.”

Bakura licked his lips. “Still fresh, though.”

“Of course, I don’t want you getting poisoned. The butcher thanked me for helping him to get his daughter to college. With how much we buy, he’d hate to lose us.” Ryou said, watching as Bakura packed away as much meat as he could as the clock ticked towards sunset. They kept the blinds closed in case the sun got too bright for Ryou, so they had to rely on the time.

Ryou headed over to the couch, his own dinner finished and waiting for Bakura. He managed to finish most of the raw meat, draping himself over Ryou’s lap and snuggling up to his midsection.

“How much longer?” Bakura asked, and Ryou checked his watch.

“Two minutes.”

“Nailed it.” Bakura grinned, licking his red teeth.

“You did.” Ryou agreed, running his fingers through Bakura’s thick, shaggy hair. It was nice to have something living on his lap- blood temporarily filled his belly with a bit of warm comfort, but it was nothing compared to an actual heartbeat.

Ryou counted Bakura’s breaths as he waited for the sun to set. As it fully sank below the horizon, Bakura shifted under Ryou’s touch, clothes melting away and hair growing over his body as his entire skeletal structure moved around. Ryou continued to rub soothing circles on his back, and when the transformation was done, Bakura looked up and licked at Ryou’s face.

Ryou grinned- it had worked again. They’d found that if they kept Bakura full just before a transformation, he’d be more docile as a wolf, not frantic for food or territory. If he was content before a transformation, it would carry over.

They’d even tried using tiny doses of Ryou’s tranquilizing venom, but Bakura had later said it had caused paralysis even in such a small dose, so that hadn’t been repeated twice.

Ryou buried his face in Bakura’s soft fur. His enhanced smelling made the cinnamon shampoo Bakura used even stronger, and the intensity almost made his head swim.

Ryou had popped a documentary in before he left to get the food, one about creating crayons so it wouldn’t have any animals for Bakura to freak out over, and hit ‘play’ before settling back on the couch and enjoying the moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a chat with justapal so I figured I'd make it a gift to them. I love paranormal aus... might make one with them switched and Ryou as the werewolf and Bakura as the vamp, that might be fun. Comments are super appreciated!


End file.
